Total Drama Island: School Edition!
by Andrew Bubbles 1.1
Summary: Chris McLean is back! With a brand new season of Total Drama! 48 teenagers will battle it out in a school environment for the chance to win the ultimate grand prize! (7/6/19: Fixed some grammer mistakes in the previous chapters)
1. Prologue - Chris McLean

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry for the two year absence, I've been really busy. However, I made a promise I would finish writing** _ **Total Drama Island: School Edition!**_

Prologue - Chris McLean

"Wassup viewers! My name is Chris McLean, and I'm back with another season of Total Drama!" The host snorted then laughed in his casual evil tone, "This season is going to be soo epic! Forty-eight teens will live in a school environment, and compete in daily challenges. In the end, one lucky person will win the ultimate grand prize! Who will win?! Find out… On Total… Drama… Island… Sch-".

The original _Total Drama Island_ theme song cuts off Chris. He sighed as he grabbed his phone and answered it. "Who is it?!" questioned the celebrity.

"Hello, my name is Maytal," responded the woman.

"Soo, why did you call me in the ending of my epic monologue?"

"Well, its because we decided in a meeting to put your new season on hold Mr. McLean."

"WHAT! WHY!?"

"Well, we developed a new program called _Total DramaRama_ , and figured viewers would enjoy this series instead."

He had no response for her.

1 Year Passed*

 **First chapter WILL be released next week. And… Down below are the characters and teams for this season! Which were submitted by you! Woohoo!**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Party Crashers:**

 **Cody Maverick -** **Surfer (** _ **Surf's Up**_ **)**

 **Clover -** **Normal Teenager (** _ **Totally Spies**_ **)**

 **Maya Hart -** **Artist (** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **)**

 **Beastmon -** **Sleepyhead (** _ **Digimon Fusion**_ **)**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silent Jaguars:**

 **Aladdin -** **Homeless Teenager (** _ **Aladdin**_ **)**

 **Rash -** **Class Clown (** _ **Battletoads**_ **)**

 **Dave -** **Germ Free Teenager (** _ **Total Drama**_ **)**

 **Rocket -** **Football Player (** _ **Galactik Football**_ **)**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Airy Anteaters:**

 **Leni Loud -** **Dumb Blonde (** _ **The Loud House**_ **)**

 **Chloé Bourgeois -** **Spoiled Teenager (** _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ **)**

 **Female Trainer -** **Healthy Teenager (** _ **Wii Fit**_ **)**

 **Dr. Va -** **Gamer (** _ **Overwatch**_ **)**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dark Deer:**

 **Chazz Princeton -** **Rebellious Teenager (** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ **)**

 **Sam Manson -** **Goth (** _ **Danny Phantom**_ **)**

 **Hinata Hyuga -** **Shy Teenager (** _ **Naruto Shippūden**_ **)**

 **Rook Blonko -** **Responsible Teenager (** _ **Ben 10: Omniverse**_ **)**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fierce Freshman:**

 **Edward Elric -** **Nerd (** _ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**_ **)**

 **Fluttershy -** **Vegetarian (** _ **My Little Pony**_ **)**

 **Nonon Jakuzure -** **Stereotype (** _ **Kill la Kill**_ **)**

 **G.I.R -** **Party Animal (** _ **Invader Zim**_ **)**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rowdy Rockers:**

 **Kurumu Kurono -** **Attractive Teenager (** _ **Rosario Vampire**_ **)**

 **Steven Universe -** **Friendly Teenager (** _ **Steven Universe**_ **)**

 **Elfman Strauss -** **Brawn (** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **)**

 **Professor Port -** **Teacher (** _ **RWBY**_ **)**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Metal Monkeys:**

 **Kurome -** **Mean Girl (** _ **Akame Ga Kill**_ **)**

 **Bonnie Rockwaller -** **Obnoxious Teenager (** _ **Kim Possible**_ **)**

 **Muscle Man -** **Couch Potato (** _ **Regular Show**_ **)**

 **Enid -** **Badass Teenager (** _ **OK K.O.!**_ **)**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Energetic Emus:**

 **Sokka -** **Comedian (** _ **Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ **)**

 **Nami -** **Manipulator (** _ **One Piece**_ **)**

 **Wendy Corduroy -** **Outgoing Teenager (** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **)**

 **Eri Sawachika -** **Rich Teenager (** _ **School Rumble**_ **)**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nasty Nerds:**

 **Rolf -** **Foreign Student (** _ **Ed, Edd n Eddy)**_

 **Tom Cat -** **Wounded Teenager (** _ **Tom and Jerry**_ **)**

 **Shaggy Rogers -** **Food Junkie (** _ **Scooby Doo**_ **)**

 **Yayoi Kise -** **Super Fan Teenager (** _ **Smile Pretty Cure!**_ **)**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lunatic Crocodiles:**

 **Shikamaru Nara -** **Slacker (** _ **Naruto**_ **)**

 **Peter Parker -** **Hero (** _ **Spider-Man**_ **)**

 **Hermione Granger -** **Teacher's Pet (** _ **Harry Potter**_ **)**

 **Jouji Nezu -** **Sick Teenager (** _ **Prison School**_ **)**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumping Whales:**

 **Carly Shay -** **Web Star (** _ **iCarly**_ **)**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu -** **Popular Teenager (** _ **Boku no Hero Academia**_ **)**

 **Janna Ordonia -** **Weird Teenager (** _ **Star vs. the Forces of Evil**_ **)**

 **Annabeth Chase -** **The Architect (** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **)**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Living Whales:**

 **Superboy -** **Hot Guy (** _ **Young Justice**_ **)**

 **Death the Kid -** **Perfectionist (** _ **Soul Eater**_ **)**

 **Joe Kido -** **Trihard (** _ **Digimon**_ **)**

 **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez -** **Bully (Bleach)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Make your predictions on who's going to WIN in the comment section!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Heyooo!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in my FanFic. They all belong to their respective owners. I write for fun, not for financial gain.**

 **This Chapter is… Rated T: Comical Mayhem, Humorous Horror Scene, Minor Coarse Language, Minor Drama, Minor Strong Description Words, One Sexual Description**

 **Chapter 1 - Heyooo!**

Chris McLean was walking across the beach on a small Canadian island. "Welcome to Total Drama Island! I'm your host Chris McLean and I'm back with another season of _Total Drama_." He grinned at the camera. "Forty-eight teenagers will soon battle it out to win the ULTIMATE grand prize. And this season is very special." He stopped walking and faced the camera. "Our competitors will compete in a school theme season. They'll be split up into teams and participate in daily challenges. Cool right?" _Hehe_. "BUT GUESS WHAT!? All of these individuals are from different dimensions and universes. All thanks to Chef!"

 _Flashback scene_.

"Yo Chef, I have a special assignment for you," said Chris.

"What assignment?" Chef was standing outside in front of an enormous bulldozer prepared to knock over trees on the island.

"I need you to travel to Antarctica."

Chef raised his right eyebrow. "Antarctica?"

"Yeah, there's something underneath the ice in that region called...The Heyoyoyoter!" _Heh_. "That's such a rad name!"

"What's that supposed to be?"

"It's extraterrestrial technology, and it would really help us save money in our budget. Which means more leftover money for me." Chris grinned. "... And you!" _Haha_.

Chef rolled his eyes. "Aight." He grabbed his kiddy lunch box and hopped onto the golf cart with Chris. "This is a really crappy vacation," he grumbled.

 _Present day._

"Chef brought back an advanced machine named the Heyoyoyoter. I came up with the name!" Chris laughed. "Anyways, we won't be seeing Chef for a while, because he's currently dealing with some frostbite issue. What a shame."

 _Hospital_.

Chef was frozen in a huge block of ice, and he couldn't move a muscle. There was a small heat lamp on top of a table, which was slowly melting the ice into droplets of water. Slowly.

 _Island_.

"The Heyoyoyoter is a small gadget that will allow me to bring the contestants from their different realities, realms, or dimensions right here to the island. This is going to be so epic!" Chris walked up to the edge of the shoreline at the beach. "Who will win this season!? Find out on TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND… SCHOOL EDITION!!!"

 _Theme song plays for what seemed like forever. Commercial break plays._

A little girl was sitting on a small wooden chair. She was about eight years old. "I get really really bored a lot. I wish I can play something fun!"

"Now you can!" said a woman's voice. "Introducing… Annabelle!"

"Yay!" yelled the little girl.

"Everyone's favorite childhood doll! Annabelle has a brand new look. She has red pigtails, freckles on face, and a beautiful light blue dress with white polka dots! The perfect look of a fast food chain logo! She can even talk!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

The little girl grabbed Annabelle, and pressed a small button on the back. " _I will destroy all fast food restaurants with my demonic roasts. And I will… POSSESS YOU_!" shrieked Annabelle.

"MOM!" cried out the little girl.

"The creators of Annabelle are not responsible for any injuries, diseases, infections, paranormal activities, paralysis, trauma, sudden mood changes, fear, flying furniture, light fixture damage, demonic activity, death, or spoiled meat from hamburgers. All Annabelle dolls are currently being burned across the globe, but you can still receive a free one if you purchase something from the kid's menu," stated the woman's voice.

 _Commercial break finishes_.

"Maytal!" shouted Chris.

"I'm right here. What you need?" responded Maytal. She was a young woman with long and straight black hair. She was wearing a sexy light blue and white striped bikini. In addition, she had on some coconut tanning oil on her cappuccino colored skin. Her whole body was smooth and delicate. Maytal has very thick legs, skinny arms, and she was a little taller than an average human. Not to mention, she was physically in shape and she has 32A size breasts.

"Why were there non-family friendly commercials on my program?" Chris frowned.

"I dunno. Look, that's not my job. I'm just a produc-"

"Blah. Blah. Blah. You were the one who supported _Total Dramrama_. Go fix this situation. I don't want to hear any excuses right now. Nada."

 _Ugh_. "And you're the one who spends leftover money on expensive beachfront mansions," Maytal grumbled to herself. She walked off with her clipboard of tasks.

"Where was I? Oh right," said Chris. He drank some cold water, since his voice was becoming raspy from talking and yelling a lot. He hopped onto the golf cart, and left the beach.

 _Private school of the Party Crashers._

"Welcome to the first private school on the island!" Chris jumped off the golf cart and stood in front of the small building. "As you know, there's forty-eight contestants this season. So I'm splitting up everyone into twelves teams. Each team will have four teenagers. This… Is the new home of the Party Crashers, and they'll be eating, sleeping, and socializing in here. Just like the other teams!" Chris walked into the school.

 _Hehe_. "Here's the funny thing. In each private school there's only one bedroom with four beds, and a tiny bathroom which are all clean. For now…" _Heh_. Chris stopped walking and pointed to the direction of the hallway. "All of the private schools have hallways with several classrooms. Check this out!" Chris ran into a small gym, and grabbed a pair of five pound weights. He began to do some bicep curls. "This is the perfect place for anyone who wants to get a good workout. Whew!" Chris grabbed a clean white towel and wiped the sweat off his face. "Ten reps. Not bad." Chris exited the gym and went back outside. "Oh yeah, there's also a small café, park, drinking fountain, and health office in all the private schools. Everything was built and upgraded by Chef! However... Chef didn't want to get near the confessional toilet, because he claimed it was a 'toxic hazard'... Yikes." Chris chuckled. "The confessional toilet is located at the center of the island, and it still has a really foul stench. The voting area ceremony is right by the dock, and there will be twists along the season. Obviously."

Chris drank some more water. He sighed. "Normally, I don't do this much talking." He pulled out a small gadget from his back pocket. "This is the Heyoyoyoter! All I have to do is type in an individual's name, where they're from, age, and… That's basically it. Then poof! They just appear right in front of me. I'll be using the Heyoyoyoter to support the interns too, because you know… They're always brutally injured on this island. So I don't have to worry about hiring test dummies! Well viewers… Ready to meet the cast?!"

 **Author's Note: Next chapter is a work in progress. I'm always open to ideas as I write this story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
